Villain Love
by Charlotte Thompson
Summary: Him and Mojo :D Primarily based off of Custody Battle, but with references to The Boys Are Back and Town and Meet the Beat Alls. This is my first Powerpuff Girls not crossover fanfic. I am a total Powerpuff Buff, so much I made a name for myself.


Him and Mojo Jojo

They had gone through an evil band, a custody battle and many fights, but as Him looked into Mojo's eyes, it was different. He wasn't just the pathetic primate getting in his way anymore. He was kind of cute. His long winded sentences suddenly made sense.

Mojo always thought Him was full if it. Oh yeah you are the "ultimate evil". Why does the "ultimate evil" keep losing to the Powerpuff Girls? But now something caught Mojo's eye about Him. Something was different. His annoying two-tone voice became hot. The way his green eyes looked in that light was spectacular.

It was the day after the custody battle and Mojo and Him decided to still hang out.

"So did you ever notice how overexcited Butch was?" Mojo asked, trying to talk.

"Yeah, but I couldn't figure out what it was and no therapist will see anyone associated with me." Him said.

"I didn't say we had to fix it, I was just curious if you noticed." Mojo said. Him blushed a little. His red skin hid it well but thinking that the rowdyruffs were both of their problems made him blush.

"So how is Moko?" Him inquired, mainly for his own benefit.

"She wasn't evil. She played piano at the zoo. I couldn't love someone who was secretly... Good." Mojo spit out good like it was a horrible word.

"Well, you wouldn't have that problem with me..." Him said, trying to imply something. Mojo looked into his eyes.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying because I think you want to be in a romantic relationship which would mean we would go on dates and hug and kiss and..." Mojo's lengthy diatribe was cut off by the side of Him's claw on his lips.

"Do you see us together yes or no?" He asked.

Mojo stared into Him's eyes. He saw a Happy Together montage in his head. They ruled together as kings and as they were about to kiss, Him asked "So? What do you say?"

"What was the question? I got lost in your eyes." Mojo answered. Him was about to go off on him in the low scary voice that haunts children in nightmares, but then he figured out the second sentence.

"It is irrelevant. I think I know your answer." Him said.

"What was it?" Mojo asked.

"Do you... Like me?" Him murmured.

"Huh?"

"Do you like me?" Him asked a little louder.

"You are the ultimate evil and you can't speak up?" Mojo asked.

"Do you like me yes or not?" Him yelled in his low scary voice.

"That was really hot." Mojo answered. "And yes."

Him got himself together. "Good."

"I love you." Him admitted.

Mojo paused to sort out his feelings. "I..." He saw himself and Him dancing in daisies like in the bad romantic comedies he would watch on days he didn't have any evil plans. He saw them sharing a milkshake. He heard Happy Together once more. He saw their figures silhouetted by the setting sun as they started to kiss. Mojo wanted all that to happen. "I love you too."

Him suggested. "So do you want to destroy the Powerpuff Girls? With your evil technology and my evil powers we can finally gain complete control of Townsville."

"I have never heard anything so evil in my entire life. Of course!" Mojo said. He took Him's wrist. "I would hold your hand, but I don't want to get snapped by your claw."

"It is understandable. The feeling is all still there." Him said, making Mojo blush a little.

"What do you think the girls will think when they hear you and I are together?" Mojo asked.

"'We are completely and utterly screwed.'" Him answered.

"So do you want to discuss evil plans over lunch?" Mojo asked.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Would a picnic at the park be fine or should we pick something more sinister?"

"As long as it is with you I don't care." Him answered. Mojo smiled. They walked to the park holding hands like that. They got something there because even the small stops at the park didn't care WHERE they got business. They only cared that they GOT business.

"So what do you think could be a point of weakness for the Powerpuff Girls?" Him inquired of Mojo. He knew their individual weaknesses and fears but even they could be conquered.

"Well if they can't fly that is a weakness."

"And Blossom could have a gigantic F waiting for her, Bubbles could be in the dark and Buttercup could be with a spider. But how would we get them there?" Him inquired mainly of himself.

"Lure them in with boys?" Mojo suggested.

"Didn't you TRY that?"

"Didn't you try the whole fear thing?"

"Touché." Him answered.

"We need something new. What were you thinking?" Mojo asked.

"I am the king of evil I know how to lure someone in so we just need something devious to trap and subsequently kill them." Him said.

"Whoa KILL? I just said DESTROY! I never was going to KILL them! Maybe get a little bit of payback. No wonder you have been failing all this time. Trying to kill the Powerpuff girls." Mojo said slyly.

"What were YOU trying to do?" Him inquired.

"Take away their power or something. Not KILL them. I am dating a sadist!" Mojo exclaimed.

"Oh come on, you know you want to. It is the only way their high-pitched voices could be forever quelled and their power forever taken." Him pointed out.

Mojo looked in Him's hypnotizing eyes. "I will do anything you want." He said robotically.

"I knew we would agree." Him said with an evil laugh.

Mojo sat there for a bit, not hypnotized. "Well, I think maybe we have differing reasons but killing the Powerpuff Girls would make total sense. The whole town would be defenseless. We could hide it from the public and run a perfect government ruled by us." He said logically

"Glad you see things my way." Him noticed.

"I am not hypnotized. That whole thing about killing the Powerpuff Girls I was not hypnotized." Mojo pointed out. Him smiled and raised an eyebrow. "I want to rule, with you." Mojo continued.

"Oh Mojo that is the most romantically evil thing I have ever heard!" Him exclaimed.

"Lets lead them to the park and see what we have been missing." Mojo answered.

Coincidentally, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all were playing a matter of minutes away.

They walked up to them. Mojo was holding Him's wrist. Bubbles squealed excitedly "You two are a couple?"

"What? I thought you were both guys..." Buttercup said, a bit freaked out.

"Buttercup it is a thing. Certain people are born that way." Blossom explained.

"We are together." Him admitted.

"OH MY GOD! You are SO CUTE!" Bubbles squealed excitedly. "If this is the face of evil, I can't be part of the Powerpuff Girls." Him and Mojo looked at each other.

Blossom said "I mean we all knew Him was... Different." She was trying to justify their love.

Buttercup asked "Have you done anything against the law?"

"No, we just wanted to say hi." Mojo said.

"HUG!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Him hugged Mojo. Bubbles squealed extra excitedly. "Yeah I can't fight evil but I can so ship Mim! Or Hojo. No I prefer Mim. You are my new OTP!" She took a picture of them. "I am going to write a fanfic about you and draw fanart! I have to go home!" Bubbles squealed, flying home to scrapbook her picture and think of a good way to draw Him and Mojo.

"Um..." Blossom started. In all the years of being a Powerpuff she had never encountered a more odd situation.

"Ah who needs her? We have the brains and brawn! We don't need the baby." Buttercup exclaimed.

"So we are in love." Him pointed out.

"Eh, it can't be worse than Sedusa with the professor." Buttercup pointed out.

"Will Blossom be ok?" Mojo asked, not really because he cared, he just wanted to know if Blossom would need convincing.

"Eh she is a sissy." Buttercup said.

Him nodded. "So Buttercup would you fight for the side of evil if Blossom weren't in the way?"

"What would be in it for me?" Buttercup asked.

"A not dress outfit, an awesome soundtrack and all the punching you want." Him answered.

"I'm in!" Buttercup exclaimed. She walked to Him and Mojo.

Him leaned into kiss Mojo and the scene faded away like chalk on a wet sidewalk. Mojo's eyes blinked open. He rolled over. "I had the craziest and best dream of my life." Mojo said.

Him popped up beside him in bed. "Tell me about it." He said flirtatiously. Mojo screamed as the scene once again switched. He awoke screaming. He saw no one in his bed. He didn't see Him anywhere. Mojo got dressed and everything. He opened the door to go get parts for a new machine and found Him.

"I sent you the dreams." He admitted.

"It is alright. I feel the same as you." Mojo pointed out.

Him smiled. He bent down and the two kissed. Him didn't care. They were in love. Their lips broke.

"I love you." Mojo whispered.

"I love you too." Him whispered.

The Powerpuffs burst through Mojo's roof at just the wrong time. They were all twitching.

Him smiled. " I think we found their weakness." Mojo hit a button and a giant metal ball came and caught the Powerpuff Girls. Him cast a spell like thing that made it drain their powers. He smiled. "Now that those infernal bug eyed creeps are out of our way, we can finally rule."

Mojo smiled. "We can finally rule Townsville," He paused, grabbing Him's wrist. "Together."

Him smiled. They walked to Town Hall.

"Lets take over!" They exclaimed. They hugged before heading straight to Town Hall.


End file.
